The present invention relates to a mounting lug, and more particularly to a movable mounting lug for a variable capacity swash plate type compressor adapted for use in an air conditioning system for a vehicle.
Variable capacity swash plate type compressors are typically used in air conditioning systems for vehicles. The compressors are typically mounted within a vehicle engine compartment to an engine or mounting bracket by appropriate mounting lugs. The location of the mounting lugs on the compressor must be orientable with the mounting brackets on the vehicle and therefore dictated by the make and model of the vehicle.
In the prior art, fixed mounting lug locations have been used. When different mounting lug locations were required to facilitate the support of an associated compressor, unique castings were required. An individual die casting tool is typically quite expensive, depending on the complexity of the compressor. Each compressor may be used in several different vehicles requiring different mounting lug locations to accommodate the mounting of the compressor, thereby requiring a unique casting for each vehicle.
An object of the invention is to produce a movable mounting lug which may be economically produced.
Another object of the invention is to produce a movable mounting lug wherein the mounting lug can be disposed in a variety of axial positions on the outer surface of a variable capacity swash plate type compressor.
Another object of the invention is to produce a movable mounting lug wherein a single variable capacity swash plate type compressor may be mounted in a variety of vehicles.
Still another object of the present invention is to produce a movable mounting lug that facilitates mounting a swash plate type compressor on vehicle models having different mounting configurations and eliminates the requirement of producing separate die casting tools for each vehicle model.
The above, as well as other objects of the invention, may be readily achieved by a mounting lug comprising a main body having a centrally disposed aperture for receiving a mounting bolt, the main body extending from an outer surface of a compressor housing, wherein the main body is variably positionable on the outer surface of the compressor housing.